Initial D: Final Stage TYPE-R
by LT. Antares
Summary: This is a story of an Unfortunate Young man who's life changes all of a sudden when he decides to help a certain childhood friend in a pinch. what is going to happen to him after that? an Initial D Story that takes place into the future, many years after crowning Takumi Fujiwara as the king of the Akina Touge. NO CANNON CHARACTERS, ONLY OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**_Initial D: Final Stage TYPE-R_**

**_Chapter 1_**

It was raining, like it never did before, streets were soaked wet because of the heavy downpour, no one could be seen anywhere around, no one…except him.

A young man was walking out in this heavy rain at a time where everyone was in their homes sleeping peacefully. It was 4:15 A.M., the boy looked like a 17-year old teenager and was wearing a black pull-over jacket with a hoddie that was on his head, dark blue somehow ripped jeans because of overuse since a long time, a black heavy-duty CAT shoes with traces of silver on it and black Ray-Ban sport glasses.

He was soaked from head to toe with the cold rain drops as he set foot in the dark streets of Japan unaffected by the 'cold-to-bone' weather. No body that saw him if there was any people at that time could tell why this person is walking outside, soaked wet and not showing a single glimpse of abnormality, nobody knows what is on that boy's mind or could even think about, only if they saw his face they would think that he is the most unfortunate person in the world that has been hit with a tragic event that the normal human mind and emotions couldn't bear or handle, and even though, he still lived and kept on walking, remaining a mystery to those who saw him and leaving them clueless about him.

But only one person in the world knows exactly what happened to him, one person knows the tragedy that happened to the mysterious figure walking in the rainy night under the moonlight. That person is me, and is the same person walking in the rain under the moonlight

My name is Akito Tsuchida; I'm a 17-year old teenager with nothing but tragedies in his past. The world almost lost its meaning and I simply had no more reason to continue living in it, now that my best friend since childhood has left me and moved on to the other world, a world only the souls of the dead can go to a live there. You have guessed it right! She died, and that wasn't recently, it has always been like this since the last seven years, that dreadful accident that rendered her lifeless in only a couple of days due to a comma, unlike me who had a few deep cuts in his right leg.

I've tried countless times to forget what happened, but they say those who have the scars will always remember. Every time I feel those scars, my mind drifts away to the day of the accident and end up with a cold chilling feel that freezes my spine. Tears well up in my eyes whenever I think about her. I was there that night, right next to her, but I felt powerless and couldn't do anything to help.

My life was as black as the night's sky with the absence of the bright moon. Ever since that day I couldn't sleep properly so I usually end up taking walks around Youtsua city not caring about the weather and ending up at the summit of Youtsua Ridge. The ridge was a sight-seeing spot for tourists in the day, but turned into a racing night club for racing cars as they engaged in downhill battles along the ridge. I didn't have my license yet so I didn't have a car, although I really wish to get one soon but I don't have enough money for driving lessons, let alone a car. Strange words coming from a person who has lost his best friend in a car accident huh? Anyway, in order to get to the summit, I have to walk all way through, I didn't mind actually since I'm used to long walks no matter what the terrain or weather is.

I adjusted my backpack and the case that was carrying my guitar; it is a white Ibanez GIO series guitar that had two black angel wings drawn on it. I called it the "black-winged angel".

Many racers came to the ridge to race and feel the thrill of speed, then relax while listening to me play the guitar at the tallest tree at the summit of the ridge, tonight however was a very late night and the weather wasn't safe at all for racing so I didn't expect anyone to be there, but that was my best relaxing spot and nobody could stop me from reaching there.

As I reached the parking lot on the top of the ridge, I made my way to the path that lead to the summit but something was strange, something I didn't usually feel when I walked on the summit's pathway like every time I went there. It was as if there was another presence in the air, I didn't know what was going on but I knew one thing for sure, **I'm not alone in here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

As my curiosity got the better of me, my legs started acting on their own, guided by my senses and moving closer to where the source of that presence came, as far as I would say, it came from the same resting spot under the large tree at the summit. When I was about 50 meters away from the tree, the rain stopped and the weather became clear but still night time. I moved a little further until I stood away about 20 meters from the tree, my jaws dropped at the sight of the person in front of me, she was a girl that was about my age judging from her appearance and clothing…..Although she looked quite under-developed for her age. She was wearing a dark crimson red shoulder-less long-sleeved t-shirt with a black sleeveless dress over it, it ran until it reached her short black skirt. She had a weak pale skin that shined brightly in the moon light, her hair was silver colored and was tied into two medium-lengthed pigtails that reached slightly below her shoulders. She had large deep red eyes that matched her small sad angelic face perfectly, so perfect that it would make everyone and even the toughest delinquents that looked at her not-help but feeling sorry for her.

I started talking to myself, awestruck by that mysterious girl in front of me

"Oh my god, she looks very beautiful under the moonlight while surrounded by that bluish-white aura that surrounded her…..WAIT A SECOND! MY EYES MUST BE GOING CRAZY! I'M DEFINATLEY SEEING THINGS! HOW COME AND WHY IS SHE SURRONDED BY THAT LIGHT BLUE AURA?!"

I started rubbing off my eyes, knowing that that wouldn't help me a thing, but I did so instinctively. But as I opened my eyes again, the girl was gone, she was no longer there! And to make it even more surprising, it was bright day light and the sun could be seen in the sky!

I started feeling cold, so I took off my jacket and pants and let them hang on the tree branch and dry in the sun as I pulled out another set of outdoor clothes that where consisting of a pair of black denim trousers and a dark maroon colored short sleeved t-shirt with a 5-star logo on the torso area with the words "you are my asterisk" written underneath it from my backpack and dressed in to them. Both my guitar case and the backpack were water proof and no matter how hard it rained, neither any of them would be damaged.

Strangely, the ground was somehow warm so I laid flattened on it tilting my head to the right to watch the view of the city and the ocean, thinking about my strange occurrence with that beautiful mysterious girl I just saw a little while ago, many questions have came up to my mind like:

"Who is that girl?"

"Where did she come from?"

"What is the story behind her?"

And most importantly "what's her name?!" AAAARGHH, TOO MANY QUESTIONS NEEDS TO BE ANSWERED!"

Many questions have raced through my head and I didn't notice that a pain starting to well up in my head

"It's probably a headache from the cold and I'm sure it will fade away later"

The pain comes back again like someone was slapping my head and I started thinking

"But it hurts a lot though and is starting to get annoying"

*SLAPP!*

The pain came again but only harder and more painful

"Patience"

*SLAMMM!*

Another blow comes to my head and I just lost my temper

"AAAARRGH! YOU ASSHOLE! STOP HITTING ME ON MY HEAD ALREADY!"

I yelled out loud as I sat up from my relaxed position, but I was surprised as all of a sudden everything turned black. I could see absolutely nothing in front of me. After a few seconds I feel a very warm and soft body pressing against my back and a sweet voice saying

"Guess who?"

I immediately recognized the voice and started to play along teasingly

"I have absolutely no idea who is talking to me!"

I hear the same voice again

"Come on, you can't be serious can you? Guess again!"

"I really don't know…but that voice does ring a bell in my head somehow. It couldn't be…..Asahina-san now could it?" I said in a sly teasing tone

"BINGO! It's me Rinka all right. Moh! Akito-san! You can be a real tease sometimes!" she said so while she pushed me a push that was strong enough to make my face hit the ground.

I turn around and I see a girl in front of me, her name is Asahina Rinka she is 17-years old, just like me. I have known her since we were three years old. She is one of my childhood friends and one of the only three I ever had. She knows me completely like her own name and so did I.

"Oi Akito!"

She was wearing a white tube t-shirt with the word "Anticipation" written on it in 3D pink style and the dots on the "I" letters replaced with hearts as well as a dark purple collar around her neck with a shiny silver star attached to it in the front, on top of that tube t-shirt was a tasty bright orange long-sleeved shirt that was pulled up to her elbows and laid un-buttoned around her, she was also wearing a short jeans skirt with a butterfly pattern on the bottom and a white belt around it that exposed her smooth legs in such a way that would cause all the guys that looked at her to have serious nose bleeds!...I had some in the past but I was able to control myself as years passed by! Anyway, back to topic…..where was I? Oh yeah! And to finish that off, she was wearing a white high-heeled pair of boots.

"Akito-san!"

She had a long bright red colored hair that had a part of it tied into a pigtail to her left side of her head, somehow giving her a cute look. Her eyes were purple colored and she had a cute face to match it all up as well as a seriously nice curvy body. She looked very beautiful and cute sometimes if it wasn't for her temper.

Just as I was about to start thinking about her in an ill and dirty way, I have received another one of those head slaps I had earlier only this time, it was the hardest of all times!

"OWW!"

"Oii, BAKA AKITO, HOW COME THAT WHENEVER I MEET UP WITH YOU WOUL'D ALWAYS START DAYDREAMING ABOUT SOMETHING!" she yelled loudly, causing my ears to ring.

But she's right. Whenever I see her, I always start to day dream and fantasize about her

"How come you daydream when you have a cute girl standing before you?" she asked with a pouty face

I started to look around to tease her a little

"I don't see anyone here but me and you!" I said with a smug look on my face

"AHEMM!" she said, clearing her throat, clearly looking angry

"Oh, you meant yourself?" I asked innocently

She gave me one of her scary 'death glares'

"Glaaaaaaaare….."

I started speaking casually with my one of my eye brows raised

"Well, self-proclaimed cute girl, what is it that you wish from the humble man sitting under the tree?" I say so while tightly holding my guitar as if it was someone I loved to death!...and it is!

"Nandimonai, I just went to the market downhill to get myself a drink before the shift when I saw the boss worried and then she asked me about you"

I started thinking to myself

"Asking about me? Why? What time is it?" I glance at my silver metal watch to see the digital screen showing 10:45 A.M. I took a deep gasp

"10:45! Its only 15 minutes till my shift starts!" although I had no Lectures in collage today, I still had to work to cover some of my 'off-the margin' expenses if u know what I mean….and I'm not talking about porno you dirty minded people!

"SHIT! I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" I yelled with a loud growl

I turned to Asahina just before I started to run while packing my half dried clothes that I hanged earlier

"Asahina-san, you didn't come up here by '**IT**' in any means did you?"

She looked at me with devilish teasing eyes as she pulled out a keychain from her skirt pocket that had a key and a remote with a silver 'S' logo on it and started to swing it around playfully

"Oh, you mean the '**_Cappuccino_**' don't you?" she asked playfully

(Note: the 'Cappuccino' is a small-lightweight compact sports car made by Suzuki but stopped producing it since year 2000)


End file.
